Proving a Chance True
by Zeto
Summary: Duo wants Wufei but the two haven't had contact in a long time. Someone finally gives him a good kick in the butt. Angsty shounen ai.


**Proving a Chance True**  
  
Disclaimer and warning: I own nothing. Shounen ai, OOC, TWT and PWP. This is set in AC 199. Fluffy and very sappy. (What was I on when I wrote this?! This has got to be **the **sappiest fic I've ever written!)

Dedicated to BakaDen and Tala1.  
  
_Scene or time change: _uses a horizontal rule

* * *

Duo trampled through the light layer of snow on the ground. _Oh, 'Fei. Where are you? I want to be with you . . .but you don't want to be with me, do you?_

The biting wind chilled him to the bone. The sky was overcast with murky, dark clouds. Small, cold flakes of snow swirled to the ground.

_God, I'm so depressed. I **know** I am, but I can't help it. Damn it! What's **wrong **with me? _He shook his head. _Sometimes, I just want to give up. I just want to take a knife and end it all. Damn it . . . _

"Are you all right?" a voice asked softly. A very familiar voice.

Duo turned and saw a teenager with platinum-gold hair and aqua eyes. He stood starkly against the dark night, dressed in white, as he brilliantly smiled at him.

"I . . . Quat-Quatre?"

"Don't be sad," the boy gave him a hug suddenly.

"But how can I be anything else? I'm just a worthless street rat with nowhere to go."

His friend's embrace startled him.

"That's not true," his friend argued.

"But it is. I have nothing; no friends, no life, no . . .hope or . . .love."

"Yes, you do. You just can't see it yet."

"See what?" Duo asked almost bitterly.

"See the hope and love! You just gotta make the first move sometimes." The teenager pointed behind him.

The amethyst-eyed boy turned and saw Wufei heading in his direction. "How . . .did you . . ."

"Have faith and everything will be fine."

Duo turned back. "Quatre, I thought you . . ."

Quatre was gone. Duo only could hear was faint, happy laughter and three last words.

"Goodbye, my friend . . ."

The braided boy waited until Wufei was barely five yards from him. "Wufei."

* * *

Wufei trudged down the lonely sidewalk, gaze firmly on the frosty, dank ground before him. He pulled his tattered jean jacket around him, although it did little to protect him from the cold.

A loud drunkard weaved his way toward him, singing outrageously off-key and toasting the air.

"Hey, triplets! Why y'all dressed the same? Oh, well, who cares?" he waved an unsteady hand at the three young people he saw in front of him. "Merry Christmas to all three of ya!"

Wufei stepped aside and let the intoxicated man pass.

The man stumbled away, singing loudly. "Oh my-Vincent!" cried a voice. "Oh, hi, Judi . . .and Judi . . .and Judi. How are you three today? I didn't know ya had two sisters, Judi."

"Vincent! You're completely smashed!"

"Hm, you look . . .smashing yourself, darling!"

"Come on love. I'm taking you home."

"You're so kind, Judi."

The Chinese teenager watched wistfully as she took him away. _I have no home. No friends who care about me. No purpose. Nothing._

With a small sigh, he continued along his way. _How I've changed in four years. Meeting the others really did change me. I've become soft-hearted and dependent; I've become **weak**. If I could just see them all, once more. But I can't, can I? Heero's gone and no one knows where. Quatre and Trowa are . . .at least they're still together. I just wish Duo were here because I'd tell him what I should have, instead of walking out of his life . . . _

"Wufei."

He looked up and gazed into familiar violet eyes.

"D-Duo? What-what are you doing here?"

"I love you." Duo gently cupped Wufei's cheek and leaned in.

The Chinese teen froze in disbelief as Duo kissed him passionately. _What-what-what is he doing? _Wufei returned his kiss, deepening it until neither could think.

He broke away first, staring at Duo with wide, dark eyes.

The American teen tenderly traced Wufei's lower lip with his thumb and Wufei hesitantly kissed it.

"What was that for?" He whispered, hardly daring to breathe.

"I don't know. I just know I love you and I want to be with you, 'Fei."

Wufei searched his eyes and slowly nodded. "I want to be with you too."

**Epilogue-Two Years Later**  
  
Duo sprawled on the bed with a little smile on his face. Wufei slowly opened his eyes and stroked the arm wrapped around him. He gently brushed away a lock of Duo's chestnut hair. He lightly kissed his love and slid from the bed.

Stirring, Duo stretched and sat up.

"Good morning, 'Fei and Happy New Year,"

"Happy New Year, Duo."

"I still can't believe I found you." Duo murmured with wonder, running the back of his hand across Wufei's cheek.

"Me neither. Duo, why **did **you make the first move?"

"An angel told me that sometimes what you're looking for is right in front of you but you just can't see it. Sometimes you just have to make the first move. Quatre told me to and I listened."

"Quatre? But he died with Trowa in battle, over three years ago! We got together in AC 199."

"Like I said, an angel told me."

Watching through the mirror, Quatre smiled at the lover. Warm arms circled his waist from behind him as someone placed a light kiss on top of his head.

"Trowa," Quatre sighed. "You know you shouldn't have died with me. You could've escaped."

"There's no purpose for me without you. I'd rather be by your side than not be with you at all."

Quatre looped his arms around Trowa's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Trowa's giant white wings folded out and wrapped around the two of them.

"Ai shiteru, Quatre."

"Itsumo ai shiteru."

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was overly sappy and weird. Why am I posting a Christmas fic _now_? I have no idea. But this was an old fic just collecting dust in the archives here, unposted. So I touched it up a tad and posted it for you readers. Scott McNeil sorta inspired me to do so. He's such a cool guy. Check out my LJ on my profile to find out why.


End file.
